forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ville V. Kokko
Very nice changes to the Gorion article and others! Welcome to the wiki. Fw190a8 18:24, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for spotting that the Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal template had the wrong author. I've corrected it now. Fw190a8 02:56, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Good Job Just wanted to say I really think your recent additions here have been great. Just a tip though, add "~~~~" (w/o the quotes), after comments on discussion pages and it will sign your them with your name time and date. Cheers and keep up the good work! Johnnyriot999 22:44, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :BTW thanks for cleaniing up some of my mistakes with the Abdel Adrian page. Sometimes I go a bit on autopilot. Johnnyriot999 10:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Good job on the Montaron article! I'm loving the level of detail in your contributions! Fw190a8 22:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I guess it's just that I have a systematic mind. Ville V. Kokko 08:07, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Good job on the new template! Fw190a8 00:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Wikilinking plurals Hi, I just thought you might like to know about this. If you want to link to an article called "cat" but your sentence uses the plural form "cats" you can do it with the pipe character, such as cats but you can also do it by just slinging the plural at the end of the wikilink, such as cats. This will cause the entire word to be wikilinked, but the article will still be reached correctly! Fw190a8 22:30, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Imoen Thanks for the nice edits on the Imoen page I created two months ago! I didn't know much about Imoen in the game, so thanks! DrizztTheSlayer 23:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Game citations The task of citing games accurately is fairly difficult I think. The problem is that while books are linear, and one person's page 50 will have the same contents as another person's page 50, games vary quite a bit depending on experience. I think a good template would include the name of the game, the developer and publisher and the release date. It should probably be clear that it is a video game, because otherwise it would be natural to assume that it's a book. If the information being cited is not obviously available in gameplay, I think the reference should definitely state what 3rd party application was used to access it, otherwise the reference appears to be based on speculation or assumption. I think the game citation templates are a good idea and I look forward to seeing them! Fw190a8 13:30, 11 April 2007 (UTC) RE:BG and canon I know I dont need to add that category and please dont remove them. Right now the gaming templates are relatively makeshift. Some add the category automatically and some do not; when this mechanic is formatted in the future the redundant categories will serve as backup if any changes are made. If there are not, they can be removed then. Johnnyriot999 07:36, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I made sure, as best as possible, to put game-only articles in Category:Non-canonical and game/novel articles in Category:Articles with non-canonical sections. As you can see from the recent changes page I've been doing ALOT of moving so some mistakes are bound to happen. If you could provide an example of which articl(s) you're referring to perhaps I can better articulate my reasoning. Johnnyriot999 07:53, 13 April 2007 (UTC) How about this: just about all BG articles are on my Watchlist, and I usually know how much they're canon, except maybe for some Throne of Bhaal ones. You can edit the "inhabitant" categories for BG, and I'll follow behind and see about the canonicity. (Seriously, is that a word?) And, of course, I can do that on my own initiative too. If this works, do you want the "Artices with non-canonical sections" category written down separately as well? Ville V. Kokko 08:05, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Well I fixed the 2 you mentioned (thank you btw for pointing those out) and finished gutting out the characters category. I dont normally fiddle with the non-canon stuff so seeing as how they're now all to moved to relatively-appropriate categories It's all yours man. You do real good with that stuff as it is, so feel free to edit as you see fit. I just ask that some clear distinctions exist between the canon and non-canon material. As for Aribeth de Tylmarande, you're right. To be honest I just read the first line, it said elf to I went in that direction (I do this stuff a bit too fast sometimes). You sure do catch alot of my mistakes though, youre a good watch-dog to my raging bulldozer of formatting. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 08:20, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 18:59, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Worse than Jim Theis That's true. If you have read any of the Baldur's Gate books, which I have, (I read them when I was much younger; probably a couple months after they came out) then you will want to kill Athans. And guess what, he's the manager of the whole Forgotten Realms line! Everything. That makes me sort of want to stay away from the realms as a series of novels. Athans dedicated Baldur's Gate two his daughters- like they are going to read it, let alone read it and enjoy it. DrizztTheSlayer 18:32, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Mephistopheles - Attack on Toril Hi! While doing research for a fanfiction I found your article. There is a message I want to leave. I just saw you changed "in or soon after 1372" to "in 1372". In the game, the starting date is 1372-6-1, but this was a mistake the designers made. The events are meant to take part AFTER the Shadows of Undrentide and Neverwinter Nights storylines, which both start 1372-6-1, too. In fact, I would guess it was 1373 when Mephistopheles attacked. This is not meant as criticism on your great work, but it's a fact that I am probably the most obsessed player of Hordes of the Underdark in the multiverse and thus know many details about the game. Greetinx from a mad elven ranger! Aldatariel Calentaur 02:15, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Sarevok Hi Ville, could you take a look at the "Eary life" section of the talk page for this article? I have added a comment there rather than here on your talk page because I believe the comment and any potential answers will be relevant to anyone reading or editing that article in the future. Thanks. Fw190a8 21:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Undoing Edits Yes, smiles, I just backed off and went somewhere else. When the feeding frenzy is finished I might go back and correct. *smiles* Hurtzbad 07:29, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Discussion Most of it was on SkyeNiTessine's talk page but it was also continued on Forum:Removal of spoiler templates. hashtalk 09:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I responded to your comments from a few weeks back on my talk page. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Salvanas While reading the article on Salvanas, I noticed a little error that vastly amused me. "He will even flirt with Edwina, who will be rather flattered and then so confused she will magic missile him to death." One can only hope that Edwin isn't a cross-dresser who has been keeping 'his' true gender secret from everyone. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you must have meant a different character, so you may want to look into that unless you know something that I don't. Thanks for the laugh; that little mistake made my day! Gabria 20:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC)